


Longing

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Prose Poem, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Natasha and Draco both long for what they can't have... Freedom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> Written for the Stockings of Joy event hosted by the Wizarding Crossover Connection. This fic is for Squarepeg72. Used the prompt: Draco Malfoy/Natasha Romanov. First attempt at a poem, darling, so I hope you enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154405872@N07/50805262361/in/dateposted/)  


Draco always felt like a puppet.  
Trapped in a world where his father ruled him.  
No freedom to make his own choices...  
He wanted to feel like the ballerina twirling on stage…  
Graceful and poised, moving with such purpose.  
But it would never be…  
Someone always pulled on his strings. 

Natasha always felt like a puppet.  
Trapped in a world where she had no control.  
No family, no loved ones...  
She wanted to be free like the countless faces before her…  
Relaxed and at ease, without a care in the world.  
But it would never be….  
Someone always pulled on her strings.


End file.
